Ranmaru Adventure Eps 1
by azai14
Summary: Ranmaru dipanggil ke istana Oda, ada apa ya? apa yang akan Nobunaga katakan pada Ranmaru? dapatkah Ranmaru menyelesaikan tugas dari Nobunaga? Happy Reading


**Ranmaru Adventure Eps. 1**

**Setelah berjuta – juta sel otak membantu Author nge Publish "Twitter SW", Author tau pasti kalian kangen sama fic author… iya kan? *dih! author geer-_-#mual* oke deh, mari kita langsung ke inti^^ BTW maaf ini dari cerita sebenernya agak melenceng soalnya author gak sudi Nagamasa mati… **

**Disclaimer : KOEI corp**

**Summary : Dapatkah Ranmaru menyelesaikan tugas dari Nobunaga dan Nohime? Check it out!**

**Warning : Maafkan jika ada typo, alur gaje, dan yg lain-lain mohon maaf**

**Setelah Oichi mengetahui Azai telah runtuh di tangan Kerajaan kakaknya sendiri, Oichi kabur dari istana… Mari kita lihat reaksi Nobunaga…**

"Tampaknya aku harus liat kamar Oichi, bahaya kalo dia kabur dari sini… lagipula Nagamasa juga belum kubunuh… ato jangan – jangan… #mikir yg aneh-aneh" kata Nobunaga… "hei Nobunaga kau bicara dengan siapa? Tembok?" kata Nohime ngawur. "-_-… Nohime, aku masih waras…. Aku hanya sepintas memikirkan adikku yg sangat..sangat…sangat…sangat… *kebanyakan sangat woi… nanti jadi sangit-"* sangat… mencintai Nagamasa…. Jangan- jangan dia kabur." Jawab Nobunaga "mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak mengecek kamarnya dulu?" Kata Nohime "baik. Ayo kita cek sama-sama"

* * *

**Flashback**

**_04.30 a.m _**

**_Oda Castle…_**

Oichi membereskan baju-bajunya…. Dan ia hendak membawa koper… keliatannya dia mau kabur dari istana *emang iya dodol-_-" nih author gimana sih?* "Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kakak mengecek kamarku" kata Oichi. Ia segera mengambil barangnya dan merobek gorden kamarnya…*kuat bener…* dan ujung gordennya diikat ke balkon daan… syuuur…. Dia menyelorot hingga ke lantai bawah… mengendap-endap ke kandang kuda dan memangil kudanya dan ia kabur dari istana, sebelum ia kabur, ia menyelipkan surat di bawah bantal…

**_Dear kakak, sebenarnya akutidak ingin meninggalkan istana, tetapi, aku sedih karena Nagamasa-sama adalah Clan Azai terakhir yg tersisa, aku senang punya kakak seperti kakak… tapi tidak seharusnya dua kerajaan yg kusayang ini berperang, seandainya saja kakak tidak egois dan mau menang sendiri, pasti hidup kakak akan tenang… semoga aku dapat bertemu dengan Nagamasa-sama… kakak tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri… jangan mencariku ya kak… aku merindukan kakak selalu :')) kakak berjasa banyak padaku… aku menyayangimu kak… :')) _**

**_Salam Adikmu…._**

**_Oichi_**

**Flashback End**

* * *

_Kreek…._setelah Nohime dan Nobunaga membuka pintu kamar Oichi, mereka melihat kamar Oichi yang rapi. Mereka melihat Oichi tertidur dengan selimut menutupi kepalanya. "tuh kan, adikmu lagi tidur, tapi kan udh siang, bangunin yuk^^" sambil nggandeng tangannya Nobunaga. "yaudah kubangunin yaa" melangkah dan duduk di sebelah guling Oichi yg dikira itu adalah Oichi yang sedang tidur. "hei putri tidur ayo bangun… dasar pemalas-_-"" sambil mengguncang – guncang guling Oichi. "hei Oichi kok badanmu empuk kayak guling?" karena penasaran dibukalah selimut Oichi… daann "guling? GULING?! NO! KEMARILAH!" teriak Nobunaga yg menggelegar layaknya halilintar yang menandakan hujan lebat akan mulai turun mulai membuat semua yang di sekitar istana takut. *author penasaran… sekencang apa sih teriaknya?#mbayangin* "ada apa sih? Kok teriak-teriak?" kata Nohime. "OICHI HILANG NO! DIA KABUR DARI ISTANA!" "Tenang dulu, ayo kita ke kamar tenangkan dirimu, mungkin saja dia meninggalkan surat." Kata Nohime sambil mencari sesuatu jejak di kamar Oichi "AHA! Nobunaga! Lihat! Aku temukan surat, coba lihat apa isinya…

**_Dear kakak, sebenarnya akutidak ingin meninggalkan istana, tetapi, aku sedih karena Nagamasa-sama adalah Clan Azai terakhir yg tersisa, aku senang punya kakak seperti kakak… tapi tidak seharusnya dua kerajaan yg kusayang ini berperang, seandainya saja kakak tidak egois dan mau menang sendiri, pasti hidup kakak akan tenang… semoga aku dapat bertemu dengan Nagamasa-sama… kakak tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri… jangan mencariku ya kak… aku merindukan kakak selalu :')) kakak berjasa banyak padaku… aku menyayangimu kak… :')) _**

**_Salam Adikmu tersayang_**

**_Oichi_**

"Nobunaga, sepertinya dia mencari Nagamasa… dia stress karena kau menghancurkan Azai… beruntung saja kau belum membunuh Nagamasa, kalau sudah? Dia bisa GILA." Kata Nohime membaca surat. "mungkin aku salah menyatakan perang pada Nagamasa, mungkin aku salah dalam membentak adikku pada waktu itu… aku menyesal… tapi, TIDAK! Aku tidak salah dalam menyatakan perang dengan Nagamasa … Nagamasa-lah yang salah! Harusnya Nagamasa tidak memulangkan Oichi ke Oda! Kalo dia tidak memulangkan Oichi ke Oda, pasti dia sudah hancur dengan Nagamasa, tapi pada saat itu aku tiba-tiba memikirkan perasaan adikku kalo dia mati, jadi aku tidak membunuhnya, tapi sepertinya aku gegabah mengambil keputusan…" Kata Nobunaga. "sepertinya kita harus mencari Oichi, karena jika dia menemukan Nagamasa dan, Oichi kan tau apa kekuranganmu jadi kerajaan kita bisa runtuh dengan mudah, jadi kita harus mencari Oichi sebelum dia ketemu dengan Nagamasa dan *ngomong yang aneh-aneh hingga sampai ke yang begitu-begituan dan…" "NOHIME STOPP!*tarik napas* *buang napas* Nohime, aku akan mengerahkan pengawal untuk mencari Oichi." Jawab Nobunaga. "Jangan! Jangan gunakan pengawal, para pengawal sangat dekat dengan Oichi, Aku punya IDE! Sini kubisikin" pssst….sstt..tttsss….rttrtrtt..sss" *ngomong oposeh?-_-*

* * *

**_01. 00 p.m_**

**_Ranmaru Mori's House_**

_Tiingg… Toongg…. _Bel rumah Ranmaru dipencet.

"Sebentar !" jawab seseorang dirumah yg sepertinya adalah kakak Ranmaru. "iya, cari siapa?" Tanya kakak Ranmaru pada pengawal itu. "Kami dari kerajaan Oda ingin memanggil Ranmaru Mori. Apakah ia ada di dalam?" "OH. Dia sedang mandi. Mau lihat?" Tanya kakak Ranmaru yg Ganjen *aduh kakaknya pornox_x* "oh enggak makasih. *duh nih orang nawarin liat orang mandi-" Ranmaru kan cowok-_- kalo cewek sih aku mau…#lohkok?" setelah kakak Ranmaru mengobrol lama dengan pengawal itu, Ranmaru datang.

"Ada apa ya kok rame-rame?" Tanya Ranmaru. "oh, Hei Yang Mulia dari Oda mencarimu tuh… kan kau utusan yang dipercaya dan terdekat dengan beliau… mungkin dapet uang^^" kata kakak Ranmaru Asal. "Ngaco! Yaudah aku pergi dulu, dadaaa~" "daaa~~" mereka saling ber "dadaaa~" ria-_-

* * *

**_02.32 p.m_**

**_Oda's Castle_**

"Yang Mulia! Maaf bila menunggu lama, hamba kemari membawa Tuan Ranmaru" kata pengawal itu sambil pergi "baiklah ini upahmu. Kembali bertugas!" Kata Nohime sambil member pengawal itu sekantung kecil keping emas. "Ranmaru, kau kuperkerjakan sebagai penasihat sekaligus asisten. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Jelas Nobunaga membuat suasana mencekam "sepertinya penting sekali yang mulia… apapun yang Yang Mulia suruh, pasti hamba sebisa mungkin menjalankannya dengan baik" Jelas Ranmaru… "aku ingin…."

**_Bersambung…..._**

* * *

**_Apakah yg ingin dikatakan Nobunaga kepada Nohime? Dapatkah Ranmaru menyelesaikan tugas dari Nobunaga dan Nohime? Tunggu Episode kedua OKAY!? Author pamit dulu yaa… bye bye… author selalu mencintai kalian…. ^^ _**


End file.
